cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cinema Wikia Awards 2016
La 1ª edizione della cerimonia di premiazione dei Cinema Wikia Awards si terrà il 6 settembre 2016. Per essere candidato al premio, un film deve essere stato distribuito nei cinema (locali o italiani non è importante perchè tra le due date di uscita fa fede la prima data in ordine di tempo) durante il precedente anno solare, entro la mezzanotte del 1° di gennaio e la mezzanotte della fine del 31 dicembre. Inoltre perchè il premio di categoria venga assegnato devo esservi candidati almeno tre voci. Vincitori e candidati Vengono di seguito indicati in grassetto i vincitori. Miglior film *''Revenant - Redivivo'' (The Revenant) *''Il viaggio di Arlo'' (The Good Dinosaur) *''Creed - Nato per combattere'' (Creed) *''Fast & Furious 7'' (Furious 7) *''Alvin Superstar - Nessuno ci può fermare'' (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip) *''Come ti rovino le vacanze'' (Vacation) *''The Danish Girl'' (The Danish Girl) *''Youth - La giovinezza'' (Youth) *''Sopravvissuto - The Martian'' (The Martian) *''Hunger Games: Il canto della rivolta - Parte 2'' (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2) *''Maze Runner - La fuga'' (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *''Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza'' (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *''Sinister 2'' (Sinister 2) *''Poltergeist'' (Poltergeist) *''Steve Jobs'' (Steve Jobs) *''Spectre'' (Spectre) *''Il ponte delle spie'' (Bridge of Spies) Miglior film d'avventura *''Pan - Viaggio sull'isola che non c'è'' (Pan) *''Heidi'' (Heidi) *''Belle & Sebastien - L'avventura continua'' (Belle et Sébastien : l'aventure continue) *''Tomorrowland - Il mondo di domani'' (Tomorrowland) *''Revenant - Redivivo'' (The Revenant) *''Dragon Blade - La battaglia degli imperi'' (Tiān Jiàng Xióng Shī) Miglior film d'animazione *''Shaun, vita da pecora - Il film'' (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *''Dragon Ball Z: La resurrezione di 'F''' ( ドラゴンボールZ 復活の「F」 Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no Efu) *''Il film Pokémon - Hoopa e lo scontro epocale'' (ポケモン・ザ・ムービーXY 光輪の超魔神 フーパ Gekijōban Poketto Monsutā Ekkusu Wai Ring no chōmajin Hoopa) *''Il piccolo principe'' (Le Petit Prince) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (Hotel Transylvania 2) *''Minions'' (Minions) *''Snoopy & Friends - Il film dei Peanuts'' (The Peanuts Movie) *''SpongeBob - Fuori dall'acqua'' (The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water) *''Il viaggio di Arlo'' (The Good Dinosaur) *''Inside Out'' (Inside Out) *''Home - A casa'' (Home) Miglior film d'azione *'Creed - Nato per combattere (Creed)' *Fast & Furious 7'' (Furious 7) *''Game Therapy'' (Game Therapy) Miglior film commedia *'Alvin Superstar - Nessuno ci può fermare (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip)' *Come ti rovino le vacanze'' (Vacation) *''La prima volta (di mia figlia)'' *''Piccoli brividi'' (Goosebumps) *''Ritorno al Marigold Hotel'' (The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel) Miglior film drammatico *''The Dressmaker - Il diavolo è tornato'' (The Dressmaker) *''Truth - Il prezzo della verità'' (Truth) *''Ritorno alla vita'' (Every Thing Will Be Fine) *''Closter Monster'' (Closter Monster) *''The Danish Girl'' (The Danish Girl) *''Youth - La giovinezza'' (Youth) *''Suffragette'' (Suffragette) *''Cinquanta sfumature di grigio'' (Fifty Shades of Grey) *''Città di carta'' (Paper Towns) *''Sopravvissuto - The Martian'' (The Martian) *''Il caso Spotlight'' (Spotlight) *''45 anni'' (45 Years) *''Carol'' (Carol) Miglior film di fantascienza *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (Mad Max: Fury Road) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *''Fantastic 4 - I Fantastici Quattro'' (Fantastic Four) *''Hunger Games: Il canto della rivolta - Parte 2'' (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2) *''Jupiter - Il destino dell'universo'' (Jupiter Ascending) *''Jurassic World'' (Jurassic World) *''Maze Runner - La fuga'' (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *''Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza'' (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *''Terminator Genisys'' (Terminator Genisys) Miglior film horror *''Insidious 3 - L'inizio'' (Insidious: Chapter 3) *''Sinister 2'' (Sinister 2) *''The Lazarus Effect'' (The Lazarus Effect) *''Victor - La storia segreta del dott. Frankenstein'' (Victor Frankenstein) *''Poltergeist'' (Poltergeist) Miglior film storico *''Chiamatemi Francesco - Il Papa della gente'' *''Macbeth (film 2015)'' (Macbeth) *''Steve Jobs'' (Steve Jobs) Miglior film thriller *''Mr. Holmes - Il mistero del caso irrisolto'' (Mr. Holmes) *''Child 44 - Il bambino numero 44'' (Child 44) *''Spectre'' (Spectre) *''Dark Places - Nei luoghi oscuri'' (Dark Places) *''Il ponte delle spie'' (Bridge of Spies) Miglior regia *Alejandro González Iñárritu - Revenant - Redivivo (The Revenant) *Tom McCarthy - Il caso Spotlight (Spotlight) Miglior attore protagonista *Leonardo DiCaprio - Revenant - Redivivo (The Revenant) *Matt Damon - Sopravvissuto - The Martian (The Martian) *Michael Fassbender - Steve Jobs (Steve Jobs) *Eddie Redmayne - The Danish Girl (The Danish Girl) *Tom Courtenay - 45 anni (45 Years) *Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator Genisys (Terminator Genisys) *John Boyega - Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Robert Downey Jr. - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Chris Evans - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Chris Hemsworth - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Chris Pratt - Jurassic World (Jurassic World) Migliore attrice protagonista *Lily James - Cenerentola (Cinderella) *Scarlett Johansson - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Jennifer Lawrence - Hunger Games: Il canto della rivolta - Parte 2 (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2) *Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Cate Blanchett - Carol (Carol) *Charlotte Rampling - 45 anni (45 Years) *Bryce Dallas Howard - Jurassic World (Jurassic World) Miglior attore non protagonista *Sylvester Stallone - Creed - Nato per combattere (Creed) *Mark Rylance - Il ponte delle spie (Bridge of Spies) *Tom Hardy - Revenant - Redivivo (The Revenant) *Mark Ruffalo - Il caso Spotlight (Spotlight) *Vincent D'Onofrio: - Jurassic World (Jurassic World) Migliore attrice non protagonista *Alicia Vikander - The Danish Girl (The Danish Girl) *Rooney Mara - Carol (Carol) *Rachel McAdams - Il caso Spotlight (Spotlight) *Kate Winslet - Steve Jobs (Steve Jobs) Miglior giovane attore *Levi Miller - Pan - Viaggio sull'isola che non c'è (Pan) *Ty Simpkins - Jurassic World (Jurassic World) *Nat Wolff - Città di carta (Paper Towns) *Kyle Catlett - Poltergeist (Poltergeist) *Dylan O'Brien - Maze Runner - La fuga (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *Nick Robinson - Jurassic World (Jurassic World) *Jacob Lofland - Maze Runner - La fuga (Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials) *Charlie Plummer - King Jack *Alex Lawther - Departure *Ansel Elgort - Insurgent (Insurgent) *Ezra Miller - Un disastro di ragazza (Trainwreck) *Tom Holland - Heart of the Sea - Le origini di Moby Dick (In the Heart of the Sea) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Star Wars: Il risveglio della Forza (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Miglior giovane attore televisivo *Jake Goodman - Max & Shred (Max & Shred) *Jonny Gray - Max & Shred (Max & Shred) *Jace Norman - Henry Danger (Henry Danger) *Chandler Riggs - The Walking Dead (The Walking Dead) *Miles Heizer - Parenthood (Parenthood) *Munro Chambers - Degrassi: The Next Generation (Degrassi: The Next Generation) *Ricardo Hoyos - Degrassi: The Next Generation (Degrassi: The Next Generation) *Freddie Highmore - Bates Motel (Bates Motel) *Tom Holland - Wolf Hall *Cameron Monaghan - Shameless (Shameless) *Avan Jogia - Tut - Il destino di un faraone (Tut) *Evan Peters - American Horror Story (American Horror Story) *Brennan Mejia - Power Rangers Dino Charge (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Jake T. Austin - The Fosters (The Fosters) *Joel Courtney - The Messengers *Ross Lynch - Austin & Ally (Austin & Ally) *Peyton Meyer - Girl Meets World (Girl Meets World) *Corey Fogelmanis - Girl Meets World (Girl Meets World) *Jack Griffo - I Thunderman (The Thundermans) *Blake Michael - Dog with a Blog (Dog with a Blog) Miglior giovane attrice *Kennedi Clements - Poltergeist (Poltergeist) *Cara Delevingne - Città di carta (Paper Towns) *Elle Fanning - L'ultima parola - La vera storia di Dalton Trumbo (Trumbo) *Courtney Eaton - Mad Max: Fury Road (Mad Max: Fury Road) *Chloë Grace Moretz - Dark Places - Nei luoghi oscuri (Dark Places) Miglior giovane attrice televisiva *Riele Downs - Henry Danger (Henry Danger) *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers - Mia and Me *Hayden Panettiere - Nashville (Nashville) *Sofia Black-D'Elia - The Messengers *Laura Marano - Austin & Ally (Austin & Ally) *Rowan Blanchard - Girl Meets World (Girl Meets World) *Sabrina Carpenter - Girl Meets World (Girl Meets World) *Kira Kosarin - I Thunderman (The Thundermans) *G. Hannelius - Dog with a Blog (Dog with a Blog) Miglior cortometraggio *''The Substitute'' *''The Audition'' *''Frozen Fever'' Miglior film televisivo *''Descendants'' (Descendants) *''Vampiro per caso'' (Liar, Liar, Vampire) *''Teen Beach 2'' (Teen Beach 2) *''Mia sorella è invisibile!'' (Invisible Sister) *''R. L. Stine: I racconti del brivido - L'armadio delle anime'' (R.L. Stine's Monsterville: Cabinet of Souls) Miglior miniserie televisiva *''Wolf Hall'' *''Enfield: oscure presenze'' (The Enfield Haunting) *''Tut - Il destino di un faraone'' (Tut) *''Texas Rising'' (Texas Rising) *''And Then There Were None'' Miglior serie televisiva *''X-Files'' (The X-Files) *''The Americans'' (The Americans) *''Alvinnn!!! e i Chipmunks'' (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *''Girl Meets World'' (Girl Meets World) *''Henry Danger'' (Henry Danger) *''I Thunderman'' (The Thundermans) *''Dog with a Blog'' (Dog with a Blog) *''Il Trono di Spade'' (Game of Thrones) *''Law & Order - Unità vittime speciali'' (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit) *''The Mentalist'' (The Mentalist) *''Parenthood'' (Parenthood) *''Downton Abbey'' (Downton Abbey) *''Falling Skies'' (Falling Skies) *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' (Degrassi: The Next Generation) *''Person of Interest'' (Person of Interest) *''Royal Pains'' (Royal Pains) *''Bates Motel'' (Bates Motel) *''Criminal Minds'' (Criminal Minds) *''Gotham'' (Gotham) *''Mia and Me'' *''Shameless'' (Shameless) *''The Walking Dead'' (The Walking Dead) *''Reign'' (Reign) Premio alla carriera Premio ad memoriam